The present disclosure relates to providing a data capsule for a designated time period in an electronic conference.
Electronic conferencing (also referred to as web conferencing, video conferencing, and virtual meetings) refers to a service and platform that allows conferencing events to be shared with remote locations. These are sometimes referred to as webinars. In general the service is made possible by Internet technologies, or local area networks (LAN) particularly on TCP/IP connections. The service allows real-time point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender (e.g., a host) to many receivers (participants). Video conferencing offers information of text-based messages, voice chat, video chat, slide show presentations, etc., to be shared simultaneously, across geographically dispersed locations.
Particularly, the following are typical features of web or video conferencing. Slide show presentation is a feature where images are presented to the audience, and markup tools and a remote mouse pointer are used to engage the audience while the presenter discusses slide content. Live or streaming video is when full motion webcam, digital video camera, or multi-media files are pushed to the audience. VoIP is real time audio communication through the computer via use of headphones and speakers. Web tours is a feature where URLs, data from forms, cookies, scripts and session data can be pushed to other participants enabling them to be pushed though web based logons, clicks, etc., and allows the presenter to demonstrate websites where users themselves can also participate. Meeting recording (video and audio) is when presentation activity is recorded on the client side or server side for later viewing and/or distribution. Whiteboard with annotation allows the presenter and/or attendees to highlight or mark items on the slide presentation, or simply make notes on a blank whiteboard. Text chat is a feature allowing live question and answer sessions, limited to the people connected to the meeting. Text chat may be public (echoed to all participants) or private (between 2 participants). Polls and surveys are features that allow the presenter to conduct questions with multiple choice answers directed to the audience. Screen sharing, desktop sharing, and/or application sharing is where participants can view anything the presenter currently has shown on her screen.